1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable storage compartment for attaching to a frame, more specifically, to a soft-sided storage bag for a leaning post. The invention also relates to the leaning post seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is a leaning post seat with soft fabric storage compartment. Leaning post seats are used generally in boats, and in particular for open fisherman style boats. These boats generally have a center console, a T-top and a seat that allows the driver to stand and lean against the seat while driving. The driver can also sit on the seat as well. The leaning post seat, well known in the art, is typically comprised of a metal or fiberglass structure and has cushions on the top of the structure which hang over to and the front portion of the structure so that the driver can lean against said front portion and come in contact with the seat cushion or the driver can sit on the seat cushion and come in contact with the cushion.
Leaning post seats are usually pre-fabricated at an assembly facility where the components thereof are welded together. This results in a rather bulky item that takes up a great deal of space during shipping, on display in a marine showroom floor, or in a storage facility.
Leaning post seats usually include a permanently mounted fiberglass storage compartment that is disposed under the seat. The fiberglass storage compartment allows for the storage of items that are to be kept relatively accessible and which are to remain dry. This construction of a storage compartment does not allow for the easy removal and transport of the storage compartment. The fact that the storage compartment is not removable means that any items left in the storage compartment while the boat are not secure and are susceptible to being stolen.